This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A common way to provide a dual polarized, dual band antenna assembly is to use separate radiating elements for the low band and the high band. For example, first and second dipoles elements may be respectively used for the low and high bands.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.